Current and future noise and emissions legislation is a contributing factor to the increasing complexity of machines, such as, for example, excavators, tracked type tractors, etc. The complexity may lead to an increasing parts count requiring additional space on the machines and possibly an enlargement of the machine's envelope.
Simultaneously, cooling systems face high demands to accurately control engine and other component temperatures for complying with noise and emissions legislation, constrained by a desire to keep dimensions to a minimum to achieve relatively small machine envelopes or to allow additional components to be housed or mounted without becoming an obstruction to operator vision.
Cooling system size is very much dependent on the heat output of the engine requiring cooling, so an efficient system may allow the use of a smaller cooling package.
The disclosed method and powertrain are directed toward improvements in the existing technology.